


Cold Embrace

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: When Felicia Hardy's newest job is a trap, she'd rather die in the arms of her lover Wanda Maximoff than in a hospital.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Felicia had been wrong, so very wrong. She staggered down the moonlit streets. It was supposed to be a normal job. Get in, steal the goods, get out, turn them over, get paid. It had all been a set up. Now Felicia had a bullet in her gut, and she was nowhere near a hospital, but that wasn’t where she was going.

Her hand pressed to her side to slow the bleeding, Felicia turned toward a seemingly abandoned house. She collapsed halfway to the front door.

It was getting hard to focus, but she could see a mist leave through a broken window. Moving against the wind and towards Felicia. It settled into the form of Wanda Maximoff, her cold arms wrapped around Felicia’s bleeding body.

“Felicia, what happened?” Wanda asked. She touched the bleeding wound and brought her fingers up to her lips to taste the blood.

“I was set up, Pretty Witch. It was a trap. Someone I stole from a long time ago.”

“Why didn’t you go to a hospital?”

Felicia shook her head, silver hair swaying in the moonlight. “They are watching the hospitals. Besides, I’d rather die in your arms than on a mental bed in a paper dress.”

Wanda looked down into Felicia’s eyes. “There is another option? You’d have to die, but we could be together…”

Felicia had thought about that. Wanda had made the offer to change her in the past, but there were so many stipulations, rules that Felicia didn’t want imposed on her. Now, it was death or undeath. It wasn’t that hard of a choice when someone had that sort of choice.

Lips turned up into a small smile as Felicia nodded to Wanda and closed her eyes. Wanda’s lips were on her neck, as tender as normal, then there was the sting as Wanda’s fangs pierced skin. It felt good as Wanda drank away Felicia’s blood until finally the peaceful sleep of death claimed Felicia.

The following night, Felicia Hardy rose again, as a brand new vampire and found herself in her lovers arms once more.


End file.
